


No more promises to the star |Starker|

by ShionSland



Series: Starker Chirstmas 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Starker, starkerchristmas2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionSland/pseuds/ShionSland
Summary: Serie de one-shot para el evento Starker Christmas 2018. En principio, cada historia no tendrá relación entre si pero, en caso de que la haya, se indicará al comienzo del capítulo.Día 1 - Decoración del árbol de navidad.Peter quiere avivar la mansión Stark con el espíritu navideño. No obstante, Tony quiere que lo recompense por su duro trabajo al ayudarle.





	No more promises to the star |Starker|

Stark se dejó caer cansado sobre el enorme sillón de la sala y cerró los ojos. A su precioso novio no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que la de decorar toda su mansión de pies a cabeza con adornos navideños.

Esa misma mañana habían ido a buscar un abeto cuando Peter se había llevado las manos a la cabeza al ver que a 13 de diciembre, no había una sola luz decorando las barandas, no había rastro de un abeto que rellenar con serpentinas y adornos y en sus palabras literales "el espíritu navideño parece muerto aquí".

Él nunca había decorado su casa y, si alguna vez lo había necesitado para alguna fiesta, había pagado a un diseñador para evitarse la faena. Quien diría que a sus cuarenta y ocho años estaría derrotado en el sillón tras pasarse toda la mañana llenando cualquier hueco libre que Peter encontrase con adornos multicolores al tono de los villancicos y canciones navideñas más conocidos. 

En el mismo instante en que decidió soltar un suspiro, sintió un peso acomodarse sobre sus piernas y abrió los ojos con pereza cuando su pareja le retiraba las gafas y le colocaba un gorro de Santa. 

— Tony, tenemos tiempo hasta que traigan el árbol — no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, y el millonario sonrió al sentir los labios del chico sobre su cuello. 

— ¿Es hora de mi recompensa? 

Peter se carcajeó contra la piel desnuda de su cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo placentero. A su vez, meció sus caderas para sentir con mayor intensidad el roce de sus miembros. 

— Un adelanto de ella. 

Ahora fue el turno del genio de reír y deslizar una mano hasta el cuello de Peter para rozar el vello en este, sabiendo que Peter se derretía con la sensación. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios como había pronosticado. Su otra mano fue menos sutil y se aferró al trasero del arácnido como si de una bola antiestrés se tratara. 

— Eres un tramposo. — Peter le susurró con la respiración ligeramente agitada. Después acercó su lengua a los labios del millonario y este la recibió encantado.

Esta vez, las manos del chico fueron las que se desplazaron desde el pecho de su novio hasta sus pantalones para desabrocharlos y se impulsó con sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas ajenas para deslizar la prenda hacia abajo. Cuando volvió a sentarse sobre él, lo hizo bruscamente, chocando su trasero con la polla de su mentor en un claro intento de obtener un gemido de él. 

Tony liberó la boca del muchacho y se deslizó hasta su cuello para atacarlo con vehemencia. Amaba saborear la piel de Peter y enrojecerla, casi tanto como este se aprovechaba de la suya. 

Peter empezó a deslizarse por su cuerpo a la vez que liberaba su miembro erecto y se arrodillaba frente a él, acumulando saliva en sus mejillas enrojecidas por la excitación. Su mano comenzó con un vaivén lento que a Stark le parecía una tortura, tras eso deslizó su miembro en su boca y saboreó la sustancia salada que se acumulaba en la punta de la polla de su pareja. 

El multimillonario sintió su líbido aumentar exponencialmente ante aquella acción pero la voz de su IA lo distrajo mínimamente de aquel placer.

— El repartidor de "La casa de los abetos" quiere contactar con usted para informarle de la hora de reparto. — Antes de que Tony pudiese despachar la llamada, Peter liberó su erección y habló. 

— Cógela, por favor. — Aquel tono excesivamente sumiso de su novio sólo acrecentó el dolor en su polla, que deseaba ser encarcelada nuevamente entre las paredes cálidas y viscosas de la boca del arácnido.

— Nena, conecta la llamada a mi auricular. — F.R.Y.D.A.Y obedeció a la vez que Tony encendía el aparato en su oreja. Peter sonrió complacido y volvió a clavar sus rodillas en la alfombra para continuar con su trabajo. El chico sabía como su novio adoraba que fuese travieso, ¿y que mejor que intentar arrancarle un gemido mientras hacía una llamada?

Peter comenzó con una lenta lamida que se deslizó desde la base de su pene hasta la punta de este, donde lamió la gota de preseminal que se acumulaba en ella. A continuación, mordisqueó la base y sus testículos, los que posteriormente chupó.

— ¿Sobre las cinco? — pese a la voz calmada que Stark usaba para molestarlo, Peter estaba seguro de que estaba consciente de su trabajo en sus zonas bajas por como su pecho se elevaba repetidamente tratando de regular su respiración. — De acuerdo — Tony suspiró para esconder un gemido al sentir su polla en el fondo de la garganta de su chico y ver como este deslizaba un dedo en su interior, usando como lubricante el presemen y la saliva que había recogido previamente de su pene. 

El millonario colgó, se arrancó el auricular de la oreja y lo arrojó sin importarle si este se rompía. Aquello había despertado su bestia interior. 

— Has sido un niño malo, Peter. — el jóven se estremeció y sintió un tirón en su erección. Stark lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a liberar su polla para tenerlo cara a cara, que fue cuando le robó un beso. — Es una pena que no pueda castigarte como se corresponde pues tendremos al repartidor aquí en 20 minutos. 

— Lo siento, señor Stark — murmuró, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz. Tony sonreía con malicia y al acomodar nuevamente a Peter sobre él deslizó su pantalón y dejó el bóxer del chico en sus tobillos. Entonces, masajeó el trasero de Peter para después soltarle una palmada en la nalga que se quedó marcada en ella. El chico a duras penas pudo articular algo y pensó que se iba a correr si no fuese por la mano de su mentor sujetando con fuerza la base de su húmeda polla. 

— Olvidaba que te encantan los castigos, bebé. — Peter se estremeció nuevamente, amaba cuando Tony lo llamaba bebé con aquella voz cargada de lujuria. El mayor se recostó en el sillón y acomodó al chico sobre él, teniendo su cara pegada a su erección. — Ahora continúa y espero que no te corras antes que yo.

Peter obedeció y Tony se posicionó de forma que pudiese acceder con facilidad su entrada. No pudo evitar reír cuando su lengua se deslizó en el interior del arácnido y se estremeció de tal forma que su boca tembló contra la base de su polla. Así continuó unos minutos, sin despegar la vista del reloj en la pared y las serpentinas sobre este. Después se encargó de prepararlo con una lentitud que le premiaba con insultos de su pareja que no sabía si quería que aumentase el ritmo o siguiese así para poder contener el semen en sus testículos.

De la misma forma, Stark agradeció su jodida experiencia pues con la habilidad que le estaba mostrando Peter para hacerle una mamada, cualquiera se hubiese corrido para ese instante. Para evitar aquello, pues esta vez quería enterrarse y liberarse dentro de él, cambio de posiciones otra vez, quedando tras el mueble. Esta vez la baja espalda de Peter quedó en el respaldo del sillón y Peter se sujetó del cuello de su pareja con las manos y de la cintura con las piernas para no caer al otro lado. 

— Buen chico, Pete. — dijo mientras mordía nuevamente su cuello con dulzura, repartiendo besos a diestra y siniestra mientras se enterraba con lentitud en el interior de su novio. Ambos notaron la falta de lubricación, Tony por la dificultad para deslizarse y Peter por la punzada de dolor que le recorrió la espalda. Sin embargo, el multimillonario tras ver el gesto involuntario de su chico comenzó a masturbarle. 

Al cabo de poco consiguió enterrarse por completo en su interior y fue Peter quien lo atrajo con sus piernas para que se moviese, siendo una clara señal de que el dolor inicial se había sofocado por el inmenso placer que comenzaba a sentir. 

Tony no se hizo de esperar y empezó con una vaivén lento que pronto acrecentó. Peter sentía y escuchaba el pubis de su pareja retumbar contra sus nalgas, que seguramente comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo. No obstante, el verdadero placer lo recorrió cuando este se ensañó con su próstata con violencia.

— No más. No puedo más. Por favor, quiere correrme. Por favor. — pedía como podía entre un lío de gemidos y jadeos de parte de ambos. 

— Hazlo — Peter agradeció aquel gesto y aún más cuando Tony se liberó en su interior y lo sujetó por la espalda a la vez que se deslizaba fuera de él y enterraba su polla en su boca para tragarse el éxtasis de su chico. 

— Eso ha sido espectacular — murmuró Peter con la voz ronca, agradeciendo que Tony lo había levantado y ahora lo sujetaba de las caderas pues había perdido la fuerza en sus extremidades. El chico besó al millonario con dulzura y él le correspondió. Entonces, el sonido del timbre los alertó, miraron la hora y ambos maldijeron al primer repartidor que era puntual en su vida. Se vistieron a la carrera y se dispusieron a ver como los técnicos se mataban para entrar el gigantesco árbol hasta el salón.

Stark observaba lo emocionado que estaba Peter con el abeto pero le hizo más gracia observar como se acariciaba disimuladamente el trasero, no le extrañaba con el tono rojizo que le había dejado. Con sutileza, se acercó a su amado mocoso y deslizó una mano sobre la redondez de su retaguardia. Tony no pudo evitar una carcajada que se le escapó cuando un suave gemido había atravesado la garganta del arácnido al deslizar su dedo hasta la húmeda entrada ajena y al apretarla levemente.

— Yo creo que el árbol puede esperar a mañana ¿Tú qué crees, Pete? — le dijo, viéndolo estremecerse a su lado ante las suaves y discretas caricias que le proporcionaba. Suficientes para excitarlo y, a la vez, evitar ser descubiertos por los técnicos. 

— Creo — se detuvo al sentir una ráfaga de placer recorrer su espalda que le obligó a sujetarse del borde del sillón para no caerse — El árbol podrá esperar para mañana — aseguró esta vez y Tony sonrió con malicia. La venganza era dulce y jodidamente excitante. 

EXTRA:

Tony celebró el ver el árbol completamente cubierto de serpentinas, luces, bolas y decoraciones. Al fin podría echarse en el sofá y recuperar el plan inicial que había artificiado para esas Navidades con Peter. 

— Cariño, cuando me dijiste de pasar las navidades juntos, imaginaba otra cosa. — Peter lo observó desde el techo donde estaba pegado para colgar un par de carteles que deseaban una feliz Navidad, siendo este el último retoque que le faltaba. 

— ¿No te gusta? — "Mierda,ha descubierto mi punto débil" pensó Stark cuando este se dejó caer de cabeza con una de sus telarañas y le mostró una expresión de tristeza.

— No es eso, pero imaginaba un maratón de películas, sofá y chocolate caliente. No a Spider-Man decorando mi casa.

— Claro que tendremos películas, sofá, chocolate caliente y — besó ligeramente los labios de su amado — muchos mimos. — Peter sonrió contra sus labios al pensar que, seguramente, él era el primero en darle un beso boca abajo a Tony Stark. Tantas primeras veces en un par de días. — Pero primero, falta el último toque. El más importante. — Peter se dejó caer y cuando estubo de pie deslizó su mano por la cintura de Tony. — Sujétate. — tras la advertencia lanzó una telaraña y los impulsó hasta lo alto del árbol.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí arriba? 

— ¿Puedes coger la estrella que está en mi cintura? — Tony así lo hizo. Una estrella dorada con detalles rojizos y azules se encontró sujetada por el elástico de la cintura. — Este es el momento más especial de decorar tu casa. Cuando tu persona más importante pone la estrella en la cima del árbol. Es como una silenciosa promesa de que al año siguiente volverán a coronar el abeto juntos. — Stark lo observó con la ternura reflejada en su mirada, recordando por qué amaba a Peter. Más allá de la compatibilidad de sus cuerpos o lo agradable que fuese hacer el amor con él, existía aquella sencillez y ternura que calentaba su corazón y lo hacía el hombre más feliz del universo. Peter volvió a deslizarlos hasta el suelo y una vez allí, Stark tomó su mano con suavidad.

— Sabes que no me gustan las cosas a medias. — hizo una pausa, viendo la confundida cara de su pareja al no ver a dónde iba hasta que se arrodilló frente a él — Quiero que esta sea la primera de muchas Navidades juntos, ¿te gustaría acompañarme por el resto de nuestras vidas? — Peter sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de su futuro esposo en un "Sí" silencioso. Más que una estrella, más que el anillo que Tony posaba en su anular, ahora la promesa era desde el fondo de sus corazones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos y a todas, 
> 
> Aunque sé que ya comienzo un día tarde el reto, no podía dejarlo pasar pues adoro a esta pareja.  
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que el smut no os haya parecido muy lamentable pues es mi intento de salir de mi zona de confort cuando mi historias no suelen contenerlo.  
> No tengo mucho más que decir, agradecer si habéis llegado hasta aquí y desearos una navidad llena de Starker.  
> Avisar también que puede que no tenga la oportunidad de publicar cada día el reto pues estoy en trabajos finales de la universidad, pero intentaré completarlo antes de fin de año.
> 
> Nos leemos,  
> Shion Sland.


End file.
